


Taking It Slow

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Garnet promised themselves they'd take their relationship steady and slow, wanting their first time to be passionate and meaningful after getting to know each other.</p><p>They could barely last a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request yo

It felt like the both of them had been waiting years of their life for this, even though they had only been freshly dating for a week. Pearl insisted that they wait to have sex so that they could bask in the fluttery innocence that was new relationship energy, and Garnet agreed.

But it was barely Monday morning when Pearl shifted in just the right way, her taut backside wiggling against Garnet’s lap as both of them tried to drift off after hours of talking.

“I shouldn’t have let you be the little spoon.” Garnet mumbled sleepily, holding Pearl tighter around the midsection.

“Perhaps it was the perfect decision.”

Pearl smirked, and turned on her other side so that she faced her new lover directly. She stroked her cheek with her thumb, gently prompting her to open her eyes. If the lights were on, Pearl could have better seen the gorgeous contrasts of violet and blue due to her girlfriend’s heterochromia. For now she’s have to content herself with sound and touch, hearing Garnet’s deep purr of a voice groan in her efforts to position herself more comfortably while rough hands slid their way up Pearl’s tank top to rub her back both comfortingly and sensually. The way they lay together, Garnet’s face was mere inches from Pearl’s modest chest, and although there were countless times she had fallen asleep innocently on it, there was suddenly a lewd urge to get her closer. Suddenly, Garnet wasn’t sleepy anymore.

“You’re really stiff again.” Garnet observed, pressing her thumbs and fingers gently against Pearl’s back muscles and slowly working her way down. Pearl’s breath hitched in her throat when the taller woman pressed a kiss onto her hollow chest, just above her breasts.

“Are you okay?” Garnet murmured, freezing her actions. Pearl nodded to reassure her.

“Keep going.” Pearl whispered, and Garnet silently and eagerly took heed. She used the hands burrowed under Pearl’s tank to lift it swiftly over her head, and gazed at her pert breasts, nipples already pebbled from Pearl’s arousal and the cold air that was now surrounding them. She gathered Pearl in strong arms to shift their position, not that she needed much strength in lifting her in the first place. Pearl was on her back now, flushed from the neck up, goosebumps forming on the smooth skin of her arms, almost exposed completely to Garnet now.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous…” Garnet breathed, running callused hands gently over Pearl’s chest, grazing the peaks with her thumb. Pearl sighed and allowed herself a chuckle.

“I’m not that great compared to you.” She said, tracing Garnet’s plump lips with one of her fingers. “Everything about you is strong and beautiful.”

“You have your own strength, and your own beauty. Sometimes  _ I _ admire it.” Garnet replied, leaning forward to kiss Pearl deeply. Pearl slid her arms around her lover’s neck, causing Garnet to slide her hands from her chest to around her waist, embracing her lovingly.

Pearl hadn’t felt so safe, warm, and secure in someone’s arms since her last relationship. With Garnet, anything was possible. Pearl was in  _ bliss _ , and no one else seemed to exist but Garnet. Garnet reminded her that she wasn’t some unidentified puzzle piece that needed completion, but that she completed _ herself _ –– she was a mosaic of complexity and emotion, of mistakes and achievements. She was different colors, different shapes, that formed a piece of art.

Pearl would be forever indebted to Garnet for giving her that.

Their kiss became more passionate, until Garnet gently pulled away when Pearl’s tongue began to probe, asking for entrance against her lips. She was too deep in her haze to want anything else than feeling herself encompassed by her being. Her lithe fingers pulled at the hem of her shirt, which came off as quickly as her hands went to what was underneath. Pearl palmed the soft flesh, marveling at how well endowed Garnet was. It was obvious her chest was much more generous than hers when covered, but she had never seen it completely bare before. She could feel the heat radiating from her body, her energy blanketed thickly with growing arousal. She chanced at pinching one of her dark nipples between her thumb and index, and Garnet bit her lip. When she leaned forward to tweak one with her tongue before engulfing it with her lips, her chest shuddered slightly as Garnet gasped.

As with the impatience expected of two lovers being intimate for the first time, Pearl was having difficulty keeping a good pace and being patient. Garnet could sense it herself, chuckling when a slender hand was preoccupied with sliding lower, grazing over her rigid abdomen.

“What happened to taking things slowly?” Garnet said, echoing Pearl’s desires from only a week ago. Pearl grinned.

“I can still take things slow.” Pearl said, reaching underneath the waistband of Garnet’s shorts and parting her with her index and ring fingers, dipping her long middle finger at her entrance. She was a bit wet, but the hiss between Garnet’s teeth indicated that’d change quite soon when Pearl, very slowly, began rubbing up and down her slit and rocking her fingertip against her clit.

Watching such drastically beautiful and sexy reactions come from Garnet was a huge accomplishment for Pearl. No one else got to see the way the outline of her body fidgeted as she rolled her hips in tune with Pearl’s dancing fingers. Only Pearl’s ears heard her shuddering moans and whines that got steadily  _ higher _ , which sounded just as great as the velvety bass of a voice she usually emitted.

Garnet eventually stopped Pearl to slip her own shorts off, and Pearl quickened her pace when she touched her again. Garnet’s breath was now coming in short bursts. She was soaked now, and Pearl took the opportunity to slip her longest digit inside of her. A strangled cry was released from Garnet’s throat, and Pearl felt her walls flutter and clench around her finger repeatedly. Garnet held Pearl close, keeping their foreheads pressed together and clutching strawberry-blonde hair in a trembling fist while her body bowed over hers.

“ _ Haah _ …  _ Pearl... _ ” A weak whimper pierced her moans when Pearl added another finger and curled them upwards, beckoning Garnet to release. Her pace quickened and she used her thumb to press and rub up against Garnet’s clit, and Garnet’s body was tensing and relaxing and the sheets were being clutched in one fist while Garnet nearly  _ pulled _ Pearl’s hair with the other one, trying her very best not to cry out. All the while Pearl was cooing words of encouragement to her partner, moving her fingers deeply within her until the tension snapped and Garnet moaned loudly, her thighs opening wide and visibly trembling as she came wetly on Pearl’s fingers.

Pearl slipped out of Garnet with ease after she was sure she was sure she had ignited every one of her senses with pleasure for the time being. Garnet lowered her head into the crook of Pearl’s neck and the rest of her body over Pearl’s so that that were flush against each other. She breathed in and out slowly, letting Pearl wrap her arms and legs around her and embracing her, encompassing her with all the physical love she could manage.

“You’re amazing.” Garnet said, pressing kisses onto Pearl’s neck softly. Pearl smiled into the big, soft mass of Garnet’s curls, inhaling her scent. The smell of sex was never as bad as she thought it would be, especially in this case.

Garnet’s appreciative kisses started turning into playful nips, making Pearl giggle and squirm under her.

“Garnet, that tickles!” Pearl said, attempting to push the taller woman off of her. It was no use though; she was pinned under her weight as well as her endless affection. A deep chuckle rolled from Garnet’s chest, sounding both amused and suggestive.

Garnet otherwise silently trailed her kisses and nips downwards, reaching her chest and kissing her breasts softly before laving against it with her tongue. Pearl shuddered, and was caught off guard for a second before smiling, her eyes fluttering closed before Garnet sucked her pert nipples in past her lips and toyed at it with the tip of her tongue–– and an even more delightful addition.

“When did that happen?” Pearl asked, looking down at her girlfriend and tangling her fingers in her hair. Garnet lifted her head, a glint of gold visible from her mouth as she spoke.

“I’ve had it for a while but never wore it until tonight. Thought I’d surprise you.” Garnet winked before continuing her work at Pearl’s breasts until her body arched gracefully into her, her breath coming out in short gasps and longing moans. Garnet gently traced visible ribs, causing Pearl to make combinations of laughs with her sounds of arousal. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing Garnet had ever heard.

Eventually though, she wanted to hear more than just giggles and mild, quiet moans from Pearl. She went lower, giving slow, long kisses over her abdomen, down her tummy and finally slipping her shorts off to kiss the soft patch of strawberry-blonde curls between her legs. Unlike her wiry, brown bushel of hair, Pearl kept hers neat and trimmed. Garnet pushed Pearl’s legs apart wider, trying to decide what she wanted to do first. Her labia was already very slick with arousal, and she could slide her fingers within her so easily and make love to her slowly until she was red in the face and trembling from head to toe. She could easily have the same effect licking her thoroughly, using the stud in her tongue to rub against places she didn’t even know she could derive pleasure from.

Both were more than good enough.

Garnet leaned forward and took Pearl in her mouth, tracing her tongue down first, eager to taste her. She sucked at her clit gently, and the fingers in her hair gripped and tugged hard. Pearl’s back arched again, a desperate keen coming from her throat. Garnet moaned into her, letting her know just how much she loved the taste of her. She flattened her tongue and dipped the tip of it at her entrance first before coming back up to slide it against Pearl’s clit, using the ring as an extra ridge for her pleasure.

Once they found a rhythm, Pearl held onto Garnet’s head and ground herself against her tongue. Watching Pearl depend on her so hungrily, her hips rolling at a steadily quickening pace, almost made Garnet lose her mind. She lowered her own hand between her legs, letting Pearl use her tongue while she pleasured herself again, pushing two fingers in herself.

“ _ Ahh… _ Garnet, I’m  _ so _ close––” Pearl was panting, all of her words coming out in harsh whispers. Garnet suddenly couldn’t care less about her second oncoming orgasm. An animalistic urge to make Pearl come was all that mattered. She moved her fingers from herself to her girlfriend, sliding into her and pulling upwards. She pressed into Pearl’s G-spot whenever she rutted herself up against Garnet’s tongue.

Pearl was now choking back sobs, tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes and streaming down her face. When her thin chest was heaving and the muscles in her slight thighs were tensed and trembling hard, Garnet pumped her fingers harder within her and sucked on the swollen bud, flicking against it with the tip of her tongue at the same time.

Pearl’s release was explosive. She writhed uncontrollably, her toes curled and her legs bent and straightened repeatedly, her body overwhelmed with the sensations Garnet was  _ still _ administering. Stars were bursting behind Pearl’s eyelids, growing brighter the longer Garnet went, and she cried out loudly when yet another orgasm found its way to her.

Her hips dropped suddenly and her body tremored. Slightly alarmed, Garnet found her way out of her adrenaline rush and pulled away, coming up to see if Pearl was alright.

“Garnet…” Pearl whimpered. She was blinking slowly, eyes lidded as she looked at her lover. Garnet kissed Pearl’s forehead, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“Are you okay?” Garnet said gently. She was sure she had accidentally caused Pearl to pass out with her aggressive lovemaking, but felt a bit of pride at the same time.

Pearl nodded and kissed her weakly. “That was anything but slow. That was incredible. I… couldn’t feel my body for a moment.”

“Not bad for our first time.” She smirked and Pearl laughed, putting her arms around her shoulders and holding her close once more. Garnet laid on her side and pulled the blankets up around them, both bodies overheated, but neither seeming to mind if they could be this close to each other.

  
They both whispered tired goodnights and almost immediately drifted off, equally ecstatic to wake up in each other’s arms the next morning.


End file.
